Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{1}{3} \times 5\dfrac{2}{3} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{13}{3} \times \dfrac{17}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{13 \times 17}{3 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{221}{9}$ $ = 24 \dfrac{5}{9}$